


it's just like any other day, really.

by yuriplisetsky (ellipsesarefun)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Just fluff basically, M/M, haven't done much fluff but i really enjoyed writing this, what to tag idk, yuri being sly af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsesarefun/pseuds/yuriplisetsky
Summary: Casual conversation between Otabek and Yuri. Fluff abounds.





	it's just like any other day, really.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vibidi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibidi/gifts).



> Secret Santa for hoetabekaltin/fry/vibidi!!!! :D

Fresh summer air and warm sun kisses on a long break is one of those days that Otabek looks forward to. Sure, he’s still rearranging his notes from his classes in color-coded pens, but he’s not in a rush. He’s thoroughly enjoying his learning despite the cold small texts and the mindless terminology and his spirits are lifted further with Yuri by his side.

Yuri. His friend.

Almost everyone knows that one blond and green-eyed beauty who flaunts a scowl at almost everyone but has a soft spot for animals and some certain special people in his life, like his grandfather (and Otabek but that would be too much of a stretch). He was supposed to be working by the cashier today but, as usual, decides to skip altogether just to study (laze around). He even gets away with it by flirting with (threatening at) their coworker to cover for him (not that he’s jealous or anything; just saying).

And so here he is, tending to his lecture notes while listening to Yuri’s rambling on some old bald guy (his brother) and some pork cutlet bowl insanity (his brother’s boyfriend) and their crazy shenanigans (it’s only just his brother buying flowers for his boyfriend; nothing special) and how wrapped up this old bald guy is into pork cutlet bowls (he doesn’t want to know what that means).  
Some part of him indulges the thought of Yuri actually wanting that kind of intimacy his brother’s love life has. That train of thought only continues to choices he’s uncertain to make. But suddenly, fuck it. It’s a lucky day and he’s in a good mood to shut Yuri up.

It’s only when he interrupts with, “I could do anything for you, Yuri.” as casual as possible that it jolts him Yuri to a stop. Otabek looks up from his readings and he swears that Yuri might have some magic to look deep into his soul and is catching on to what he’s planning. But that’s a stretch.

“So you’ll give me anything I asked for?” Yuri prompts, taking a seat. There’s a twinkle in his jaded eyes, yet Otabek ignores it and casually takes another bite of his sandwich without leaving his focus away from his textbook. Whatever he’s thinking isn’t going to hurt him. This is a game they’ve played for awhile and Otabek has lost several times to know anything better.

“Sure, whatever you ask for.” He repeats, waving a hand at the blond before tousling his undercut, “Give me your best shot.” A stillness lapses between them and Otabek pays no heed of the chatter from the people around him. His obsidian eyes run along the paragraphs, while his hand notes down the key details.

“I want a lion.” Yuri says, shuffling closer. Pssh. Easy. Otabek stays rooted to his posture, not once lifting his head. Yuri has to try much harder than that. It’s not everyday for him to feel as though he has the upper hand. 

“A real lion.” He emphasizes, twirling his blond locks, “That I can see with my own two eyes.” He pauses, trying and failing for a dramatic effect. He was answered with a flip of a page, a sip from the cup, and a nod of his head. Yuri really isn’t trying that hard at all.

“Done.” Otabek replies a minute and another turn of a page later. Somehow his lack of reaction goads his crush into frustration once more as he hears Yuri puff out a breath before speaking again.

“If I die young, I want you to bury me with knives.” He says, careening his head forward in search of an obvious reaction. If he could laugh out loud, he would. But then he’d lose. He has to keep this up for three or four minutes before Yuri shifts his attention to something else. Maybe a bribe of some sort would be a rewarding gift for his victory.

“Alright. I have a collection. I can prepare a will for you if you want.” Otabek replies in that same monotone, and even from his perfect dark eyebrows, he hopes that Yuri can’t know whether or not he was joking.

“How about throwing my brother and his stupid pork cutlet bowl into the lake?” Yuri sidles closer to the point his vanilla scent reaches Otabek’s nostrils. The urge to plant his lips onto his is strong but he steels himself against it, knowing that the action itself would ruin whatever they have.

“You’re not trying very hard, are you?” Otabek asks and his absolutely certain that the capricious glint scintillates once more in those gorgeous irises.

“That’s because I have another agenda in mind.” He’s grateful for his strong resistance against the charms of Yuri Plisetsky. He could stop everything and take a silver lining of a chance his best friend is seemingly throwing at him but again, where is the fun in that?

“And what agenda would that be?” Otabek keeps the charade instead, maintaining his gaze on his text and jotting down the notes he’s already familiar with so as not to arouse suspicion that he isn’t studying at all. 

“Oh you know.” He doesn’t even have to look up to know Yuri is now looking at his nails, “Something that can fuck up that impenetrable stoic mask you fucking put up with all the time.” 

He guffaws, straightening his back but keeps his head low enough to read the text (and avoid Yuri’s sultry gaze). Ah, Yuri and his colorful words, “I doubt there’s anything that would-” he says, but his words were silenced by a heated gaze that can bend the will of an emperor and soft skin that met his lips.

It barely lingered, however, for all that remained was gone in a second and Otabek was back to his textbook and Yuri… Yuri was beside him like it’s just an ordinary day and a kiss was just simply a kiss to fuck up that impenetrable stoic mask Otabek fucking wears all the time. And it worked. An unexpected agenda planned by none other Yuri Plisetsky.

Well.

“We could go on a date.” Otabek says after a minute of staring at the word “membrane potential”. What are membrane potentials again?

“Yea?” He flips a page. Nothing comes to mind but kisses, kisses, and more chocolate kisses. Because casually asking someone on a date–Yuri Plisetsky no less (how many times has he said his name again?) is just like discussing the genetic expression of a certain cell organ after three dreaded hours of lab work. 

“Yea.” Otabek confirms as he scribbles three more bullet points about some certain topic he’s supposed to remember (membrane potentials or genetic expressions of mice uterus? what?). It’s in perfect cursive though he’s not sure if he really wrote that (too blinded from the kiss, he supposes). 

“No flowers.” At this rate, he has no will to write anything more than a bunch of shit he’s memorized but he keeps his eyes away from Yuri still.

“Flowers are pretty but not practical and can wilt. Unless you want it pressed and preserved.” And at this rate, he’s going to end up rambling about this in case Yuri’s turned off by his smart-assery. 

But the blond says,“I like your thinking.” Otabek hears a pause and he already has figured out the next sentence, “But I want something edgy.”

“The amusement park? A ride on my bike to the beach?” He can no longer fight his own smile as he finally looks up at his gorgeous lab-partner-friend-something-more. He’s rewarded with a shit eating grin that totally says everything and more. 

“Maybe.” Yuri says, slightly closing the gap and pressing his forehead against his, eyes gleaming, “If we hold hands and make out under the sunset, yea, I’m in.”

Otabek smiles, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Other prompts used:  
> 1\. [I want a lion](http://ellipsesarefun.tumblr.com/post/163855050154/another-set-of-sentence-prompts)  
> 2\. [if I die young, bury me with knives](http://ellipsesarefun.tumblr.com/post/164130896963/oopsprompts-if-i-die-young-bury-me-with)
> 
> Cross posted to Tumblr.


End file.
